sooty_0104fandomcom-20200215-history
Superheroes
Superheroes is a series two episode that was produced by Peter Eyre and directed by David Coyle. It was written by Paul Larson. The episode first aired on November 5, 2002, one year after the first series aired. Plot The episode begins with Sooty and Sweep pretending to fly like superheroes. It then cuts to Miki reading a comic titled Fantastico. She is enthralled in the comic, until Sooty and Sweep bump into her and explain that they are pretending to be superheroes. As the two then leave, Soo walks in and tells Miki of a story she could use for this week's hotel paper. Sooty and Sweep then head into their room and Sooty reveals a hidden wand compartment. Sooty magics himself and Sweep into actual costumes. Soo and Miki come to Richard, who was just done dealing with a disgrunted guest, to tell of the idea for the paper. It is about a bird's nest on top of the nearby tree. Richard agrees to give her the telescope for further inspection and Miki gets enthusiastic and wonders if it a pair of wild vultures, but is then disapointed when Soo tells her it is a pair of chicks. Miki wants to look at the chicks, but Richard tells her off because of her past experinces of roughhousing with small animals. Meanwhile, Sooty and Sweep are setting up the superhero phone when Butch walks in and helps out. A guest arrives to the front desk for his bags to be put in his room and Richard assures him that the job will be done. However, he gets no response from their employees Sooty and Sweep, but he does find a card reading "Super Sooty and Spider-Sweep: No job too small.... Just give us a call!" He also finds a copy of the superphome right next to him. Wondering what games they are playing now, Richard calls him and Sweep answers, telling him help is on the way. The two rush toward the guest and throw him down. Sweep uses his Spiderweb powers, but as the man is covered in spiderwebs, Richard gets angry and tells them to stop goofing off and put the man's bags upstairs. Sooty and Sweep throw the bags (which might have some breakable items) and the man leaves all upset. Richard tells Sooty and Sweep to get the dining room ready for lunch. Afterwards, Miki and Soo are preparing to look up at the chicks on the tree. Soo is frightened of heights and Miki is willing to go up there but Soo won't let her. Sooty and Sweep arrive and show off their costumes. Miki then heads off to the kitchen with them and also puts on a costume and prepares a super drink. Afterwards, Sooty and Sweep mess about in the dining room, only to be interupted by the scream of Soo out in the yard. She is stuck on a tree after the ladder fell over. The two then head out and manage to get Soo down from the tree. The fire brigade arrives and thanks them for being brave. Even though Soo never managed to get the pictures of the chicks, she is just glad to be saved by Super Sooty and Spider-Sweep. End Credit sequence The gang read their new story about Sooty and Sweep saving the day. Scampi arrives with one of the costumes and sprays them with spiderwebs. Characters Sooty Sweep Miki Soo Richard Vicki Butch Scampi (end credit only) Song Superbear Gallery Superheroes/Gallery Category:Season 2